


Gently

by DarkChibiShadow



Category: One Piece
Genre: (and even then zoro is thinking about sanji topping haha), M/M, drabble about the specific way sanji likes to bottom, full frontal romance, just a lil lil bit, just practicing more to try and get better!, the rare scenario in which i write sanji bottoming, zoro gettin powerplayed on just a lil bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 07:30:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6745084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkChibiShadow/pseuds/DarkChibiShadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zoro tries his best to give Sanji exactly what he wants. (Ficlet about Sanji bottoming.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gently

**Author's Note:**

> Hi again!   
> Since I've been trying to practice my writing, I managed to cough up another Sanji-centric ficlet last night.   
> I usually work with Zoro bottoming (though I think of them as a couple that switches around a lot) but I wanted to touch on the way I like to see Sanji bottoming as well-- since it's fun!
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy! I'm still learning, so please forgive any errors!

* * *

 

Zoro had been excited to try something new with his partner. 

While Zoro liked bottoming-- _a lot_ \-- and Sanji seemed to prefer it that way as well; Zoro was still curious what it was like to be on the other side. It’s not that he felt the need to change things _(as he thought things were perfectly fine the way they were)_ but he figured both he and the cook would appreciate some variation now and again...

When he had approached the cook about topping him around three months prior to this event, he had swiftly received a large share of flaming kicks and curses. The cook had seemed absolutely against the idea, almost appalled Zoro would even ask. So, naturally, the swordsman dropped it from the table entirely.

_After all, what would be the point in trying to push the subject?_

Zoro hadn’t been in a rush to have sex before entering their relationship, and he most certainly still wasn’t now. As much as Zoro adored spending nights with Sanji, _and quite often sought them out_ himself, it wasn’t anything he felt was a requirement for him. _(Maybe a bit for the ero-cook though, which Zoro was happy to oblige.)_

Even so, the blonde had found him a week or so after him asking. Zoro could remember a sullen look across the cook’s face as he had approached him and apologized. Again it seemed it was more so a mental block on Sanji’s side rather than him not wanting to preform for Zoro.

As much as Sanji had boasted to Zoro about his sexual experience, it still seemed that the idea of being with another man got Sanji twisted in a way Zoro didn’t quite understand. From what the swordsman could figure, Sanji’s expectations of himself and others interpretations of him still held him back in many aspects.

But, just like before, Zoro wasn’t bothered. If the cook wanted to come to him about it, he would. If he didn’t, he didn’t. _That was that._

Zoro would be there for him regardless-- which he knew went without saying between the two of them.

When the cook had approached him, he had apologized for his behavior. Stuttering quickly before waving his hands dramatically in the air around Zoro. Like Zoro had guessed, Sanji admitted he felt he was being uptight about the whole thing for no good reason-- _so he’d do it, but he needed some time to prepare himself._ And if in that time, he ever heard Zoro making fun of him about _\-- he’d kick his ass right off the ship.  
_

The swordsman had laughed then and they brawled for a moment before Sanji stopped them. He had smacked Zoro roughly on the chest before exclaiming loudly, “I’ll do my best, but if you’re rough with me I swear to god I’ll bury you myself!”

And with that, they had made an agreement to try Zoro topping.

\--------------------------------------------

“ _Shit!_ You idiot-- _not like that!_ ”

Sanji quickly turned back at Zoro and swatted his hand away from his hips. Zoro only grunted in return, trying his best to listen to the grouchy cook’s requests patiently.

“Don’t grab me so hard, _I don’t like it._ ” Sanji was eyeing Zoro as much as he could from over his shoulder. Zoro rolled his eyes and sighed openly into the air between them.

Thankfully at this point they had gotten past the hard part. Zoro was nestled deep inside Sanji, _which felt fucking incredible_ , but neither of them had made much effort to get the show on the road with how much Sanji was bickering.

“Do you want me to stop? _Because I--_ ” 

“ _No!_ ” Sanji snapped, “No-- _No_ , it’s not that-- _it’s just_ \--”

The smaller man reached back awkwardly to try and adjust Zoro’s hands on his hips. “If you grab like you were, I know it’ll hurt. So try right here, or on the counter, _you gorilla_.”

Zoro awkwardly shuffled his hands around until Sanji seemed please with their placement. As nervous as Zoro knew the cook was, he was holding it together surprisingly well. 

With an audible gulp, Sanji nodded his head, “O-Okay. You...”

He stopped, looking forward, “ _Go ahead._ ”

Tentatively, keeping his eyes locked on his lover’s back, Zoro shifted his hips back. He watched carefully for any sign of discomfort but all seemed fine. Zoro’s mind was absolutely swimming with the new sensations all around him-- the feeling of being inside the cook, seeing him underneath him, _the sounds he knew he was going to hear_ \-- but he held strong in his control. 

Zoro eased himself back into Sanji, feeling him push slightly back into him with a small sigh. Once again, he pulled back, and then in again-- setting a very shallow pace until he felt Sanji relax around him and saw his body language do the same.

Excitedly, the swordsman deepened his movements; pulling out from the eager body connected to him even further. Sanji’s body felt unbelievable, _looked unbelievable_ , and Zoro could feel something inside of him trying to unwind. His hips jerked forward suddenly when he let himself get distracted and Sanji let out a yelp.

“E-Easy, tiger...” 

Zoro grunted and let a loud puff of air exit his nose and he set back into the slow pace Sanji seemed to prefer. But again, the thrill of being inside of the cook started to claw at him. He rolled his hips into Sanji roughly, which granted him a satisfying moan from the cook as he saw Sanji’s body rocked by his movements. He gripped Sanji’s hips-- pulling his body closer into him, his thrusts becoming slightly more erratic, faster.

He thought of all the times Sanji had _really_ fucked him. He loved those times, when Sanji pushed him over the edge into an entirely blissed out state. The way the shitty pervert would whisper and coo at him while he did so drove Zoro absolutely wild. Remembering the way the cook would absolutely destroy him got Zoro’s blood boiling-- he wanted _so badly_ to give Sanji something as amazing as he gave him but when he started to be rougher with the cook he felt cool hands clasp on his.

“ _Hey!_ What did I say about that?!” Sanji jerked Zoro’s hands forward towards the counter-top, effectively stopping his movements all together.

Zoro was panting, completely flushed and so was the cook, but he was glaring back at Zoro. 

“Sorry, I uh...” Zoro’s voice cracked awkwardly.

“It’s fine I get it, you’re excited but I-- _that’s..._ ”

Sanji shifted, his hair completely covering his expression.

“That’s not the way I want it from you. I want it...gently.”

Zoro nodded, determined to fulfill the cook’s wishes. Breathing in, Zoro calmed himself as he rolled his hips once more into Sanji. He felt cool fingers touch his own for but a moment, “Gently, gently...” Sanji whispered.

Having Sanji guide him gave Zoro a sense of satisfaction, of trust. He wanted nothing more than to give him everything he wanted and more-- _even if it didn’t particularly line up with Zoro’s exact tastes._ Hearing the cook be so honest about what he wanted was refreshing and Zoro really, _really_ wanted to respect his desires.

Zoro started up a steady, gentle pace against Sanji. He let Sanji decide when he wanted to push in further or pull away-- all Zoro did was dedicate himself to keeping that slow, steady pace. It felt almost like working out or mediating, as he focused on keeping his movements smooth and consistent.  

It wasn’t long before Sanji was responding to this, “ _Ma- ah-- Ma~ri~mooo~_ ” The cook said in that sickly sweet tone he had, “Just like like-- oh...”

“Oh my god, _fuck yes..._ ” Zoro could hear the smile in Sanji’s voice as he rocked back and forth. The swordsman’s legs were shaking with effort-- every fiber of his being was screaming at him to move faster, _deeper_ , into his lover but he resisted. He could actually see Sanji started to come undone in front of him and there was nothing in the world that could stop him now. Even if it killed him, Zoro would not stop the consistent rhythm it seemed the cook needed.

Sanji’s head twitched up as he let out a long sigh, “Oh fuck fuck fuck, what the fuck-- _oh my god..._ ”

Zoro felt his eye twitch as sweat began to form on his brow. He felt Sanji push back against him again, but he didn’t change pace. Unless the cook asked, he would maintain.

“ _Zoro--_ ” A strange high pitched sound escaped Sanji’s throat, “Touch me too-- _please_ , won’t you?”

Zoro’s hand shot straight for it’s target, grabbing Sanji’s cock tightly. He felt the blonde shudder all over as another, “Gently! _Gently, you brute!_ ” was hissed.

Zoro gritted his teeth, swallowing down any desire to let loose. He began stroking the chefs needy arousal, feeling pre-cum dribble around his fingers. He did his best to time his movements together, like Sanji often did for him, but he found it more difficult than he expected-- but his partner didn’t seem to mind either way.

Sanji’s head was leaned low against the counter, his body hunched forward. Eager gasps and moans escaped him as he twitched under Zoro. He was mumbling; cursing and praising Zoro in tandem. Seeing Sanji like this pulled feelings from Zoro that crashed over him like a wave. His love and arousal for the cook all melting into one big mess of an emotion. He couldn’t believe how good it felt to be inside the cook but something about being responsible for putting the cook in such an uninhibited state felt even more amazing. He was so glad to be able to see Sanji like this, _to give him something that seemed to please him so honestly._

As much as Zoro had wanted to really go to town on Sanji, having him request otherwise made Zoro really want to spoil him. In a way, he started to understand why Sanji loved pampering so many people around him. It was gratifying to see his lover work himself over his cock, writhing and moaning over such simple movements. To give Sanji exactly what he asked for, _to really satisfy his lover._

Sanji’s legs started to tremble against Zoro’s hips-- a sign he was familiar with. The blonde arched his back against the counter-top, gasping loudly. “Shit--shit-- _I can’t believe I’m actually--_ ”

Even with the cook’s impending climax, Zoro was pleased with himself that his pace remained as steady as ever. He watched as Sanji’s body convulsed and shook-- he felt Sanji tightened around his aching dick and Zoro shut his eyes tight. Determined not to cum himself until he knew Sanji was completely satisfied.   
He felt hot strings of cum shoot past his fingertips as he stroked Sanji in earnest, splattering across the counter-top in front of them. Sanji would surely scold him later for letting this happen, but right now Zoro couldn’t care less.

The smaller man’s body continued like this for a moment before settling-- and Sanji placed one hand on Zoro’s, panting loudly. 

“Stop, stop-- _just a second..._ ” 

Zoro froze, huffing loudly himself.

Pulling golden locks thru his fingers and back against his scalp, Sanji let out a satisfied sigh. He peeked back at Zoro, grinning at him, “Not bad, _for a tactless caveman._ ”

Zoro returned the gesture with a lop-sided grin himself, “Whatever you say, _ero-cook_.”

Sanji clicked his tongue and re-adjusted slightly. He removed Zoro’s hand from his softening member and the other from the counter and placed them back on his hips.

“Thank you for that, Zoro, really-- _that was..._ ” Sanji paused, putting his hands back solidly on the counter, “...really, _really_ great.”

“I’m glad we tried this. I’m...sorry I was so weird about it before. _Again_.”

Zoro let out a small chuckle and shook his head, obviously not bothered by any of that.

“I should have trusted you and--”

“Is this gonna take long? Cuz I’m still--”

Zoro felt his hand get slapped sharply, “I was getting to that, idiot!” Zoro rolled his eyes.

“Go ahead and do what you need, okay?” Sanji’s voice was gentle, understanding. “Even if you wanna be...rough. _I guess_.”

The hastily tacted on _“I guess”_ was a clear sign to Zoro. He knew what the chef wanted. 

With a loud groan, Zoro let the tension leave his body. He twisted his neck to the side with a loud crack and he heard the cook laugh.

 “Shit, I’m in for it now, aren’t I?” 

And _how._

\-------------------------------------------- 


End file.
